


Nine Lives

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Trick or Treat! [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Also Rose thinks she is funny, Cats, F/F, Halloween Short, Luisa tries to cope, Major domestic fluff, More costume fun, Post canon, Thinks happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa comes to the conclusion Rose and cats have a lot in common, Rose immediately makes her regret sharing this thought with her, because now Rose tries her hardest to find more similarities between herself and cats. And there are many...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who follows me on Twitter has at some point heard me promise Civ to write something involving cat!rose. So this is me making good on that promise. Even if I changed some things to make it readable. But the essence is still there!
> 
> So enjoy and I will see you tomorrow for the final short in this series, as tomorrow is October 31st! Be prepared for MAJOR domestic Halloween fluff!

Luisa blinked slowly as the watery sun made its way through the slit in their curtains. She was not used to the sun’s rays being this weak. Having spent her whole life in Miami, she was used the sun having only one setting: blazing hot. But since running away with Rose she had spent a lot of time in places with very different climates, and while she enjoyed most of them. She would probably never get used to a yellow sun in a clear blue sky not giving off any heat.

She heard Rose’s soft, even breathing next to her. Indicating her wife of two years was still soundly asleep next to her, unbothered by the autumn sun.

Luisa turned onto her side, smiling as she watched Rose sleep. Through the gap in the curtains Luisa could see the strip of yellow light climb higher over there bed until it was positioned right over Rose’s nose, highlighting the many freckles dusting her makeup-less face.

Rose sleepily mumbled something and her eyelashes started to flutter. Indicating she was finally waking up.

‘Good morning, baby,’ Luisa said softly, stroking a copper colored curl away from Rose’s face.

‘Morning,’ Rose mumbled, her voice rough from sleep. She blinked open her eyes only to immediately close them again as she realized that the light was shining directly into them.

She groaned and shifted closer to Luisa, opening her eyes so the piercing blue met Luisa’s deep brown.

Luisa laughed, brushing her lips against Rose’s.

‘How did you sleep?’ Luisa asked, watching fondly as Rose limberly stretched her arms out above her head, her back arching beautifully. ‘You remind me of a cat sometimes,’ Luisa smiled as Rose lazily curled around her without answering her question.

‘Really, and why is that?’ Rose asked, a teasing grin stretching across her features.

‘The stretching,’ Luisa smiled, combing her fingers through Rose’s hair as Rose nuzzled her neck, purring contently. ‘And the purring,’ she laughed.

‘I don’t purr,’ Rose said, her nose adorably scrunched up.

‘You just did,’ Luisa laughed. ‘I also think the nine lives thing fits you,’ she said softly, continuing to card her fingers through Rose hair. ‘You died on me once.’

‘So just 8 lives left,’ Rose said, looking at Luisa. ‘Should be enough to have a happy life with you.’

Luisa smiled, her heartbeat speeding up. ‘I would love 8 lifetimes with you. Just make the next one start out a little nicer, okay?’

‘I will,’ Rose smiled, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s lips, the underside of her jaw, the hollow of her throat, her sternum, kissing ever lower until she had disappeared completely underneath the sheets.

‘What are you doing?’ Luisa asked, already breathless as Rose kissed the inside of her thighs.

‘Well,’ Rose said, throwing the sheets over her head so Luisa could see her smug smile. ‘You compared me to a cat, and there is another thing in which cats and I are similar.’

‘And what’s that?’ Luisa asked curiously.

‘We like licking things,’ Rose smiled, running her tongue through Luisa’s folds, the pleasurable sensation making Luisa forget just how bad that joke had been.

It wasn’t the last time that day Luisa regretted comparing Rose to a cat, because Rose would not let it go.

Teasingly meowing or shoving papers and keys of the counter to get Luisa’s attention, rubbing up to her and sitting down in her lap.

That last thing didn’t really annoy Luisa because she liked having Rose close, but Rose was so smug about it she couldn’t enjoy it. So if Rose was going to pretend to be a cat, she was going to treat Rose like a cat.

The next time Rose playfully shoved her keys off the counter, Luisa was prepared.

She took out the spray bottle she used to water her plants and hit Rose square in the face.

Rose looked so shocked and betrayed as the water hit her Luisa couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Luisa, what that _hell_?’ Rose said, wiping the droplets from her face.

‘You’re acting like a cat. So I am treating you like one. And right now I am just letting you know that batting my keys of the counter is not good behavior,’ she tried to hold back her smile but it was pretty funny.

‘Alright, lesson learned,’ Rose said, pacifyingly putting her hands up. And Luisa thought that would be the end of it, but Rose wasn’t done just yet.

* * *

Luisa narrowed her eyes and she tilted her head to the side in suspicion. ‘What have you got there?’ Luisa asked as Rose approached her, wearing an angelic smile and clearly holding something behind her back.

‘Nothing,’ Rose said, no longer able to contain her grin.

Luisa sighed. ‘You’re not five years old. Tell me what you have behind your back.’

‘I found my Halloween costume for next week’s party!’ Rose said, producing a pair of cat ears from behind her back.

Luisa groaned. ‘I hate you,’ she said, pushing their shopping cart right past Rose.

‘But babe! Look how cute they are!’ Rose grinned as she pushed the headband into her hair, the black cat ears poking up through her curls.

‘Fine, they’re cute,’ Luisa sighed; Rose really did look adorable.

‘There’s a tail too,’ Rose said.

‘Of course there is,’ Luisa sighed. ‘Why did I marry a child?’

‘Because you love me,’ Rose smiled, pecking Luisa on the cheek. ‘So what are you going as for Halloween?’ Rose grinned, still wearing the cat ears.

‘Something cats hate. A puppy or something.’

Rose gasped, clasping her hand over her heart. ‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Oh, but I will,’ Luisa grinned, picking a pair of floppy dog ears from a bin and putting them in her hair.

‘You look cute,’ Rose smiled. ‘But I think this would be better for you,’ she said as she switched Luisa’s animal ears out for a different kind. ‘Now you look even cuter,’ Rose grinned.

Luisa narrowed her eyes and plucked the hairband from her head. ‘A mouse? Really? Why?’

‘Because I want to eat you,’ Rose smiled as she leaned in close, her teeth grazing over the lobe of Luisa’s ear.

Luisa shivered but collected herself; they were in public and Rose was just being a tease. And the best way to deal with that was to ignore her.

Rose seemed to calm down after that, but she did buy the cat and mouse ears, grinning at Luisa as she paid for them.

The rest of the week Luisa occasionally came home to find Rose lounging on the couch with the cat ears on, just to annoy her.

That Friday, four days after the cat incident, Luisa gave up. ‘I’m sorry I compared you to a cat. But I like cats. And I like you. I wasn’t insulting you.’

‘I wasn’t insulted,’ Rose smiled, taking the cat ears off and opening her arms so Luisa could slip into her embrace. ‘I like cats too. It was just amusing to me. But if it annoys you I’ll stop. I was just having fun.’

Luisa huffed, crossing her arms. ‘It was pretty fun, and you _are_ a lot like a cat. A cute blue-eyed, ginger tabby.’

Rose smiled, brushing Luisa’s hair over one shoulder so she could kiss her neck. ‘I don’t know if ginger cats have blue eyes…’

‘But you do,’ Luisa grinned as she turned around in Rose’s embrace, kissing her properly.

* * *

When she came home the following afternoon, Rose wasn’t wearing the cat ears again, she was however sitting on the ground in their living room, whispering to herself, which was even stranger.

‘Whatcha doing, babe?’ Luisa asked as she put her bag down. ‘Everything okay?’ She approached Rose quickly. Her wife was being weirder than usual.

‘I’m fine, Tiger here just fell asleep in my lap and I didn’t want to wake him up,’ Rose whispered softly.

‘Tiger?’ Luisa said, only then noticing the fluffy, orange ball of fur curled up in Rose’s lap. ‘Did you get a cat?’

Rose smiled widely, nodding her head. ‘I did. I wanted to surprise you. Luisa, this is Tiger.’

‘We’re not naming him Tiger,’ Luisa said as she softly stroked the cat’s soft fur. ‘That’s such a cliché.’

‘I love clichés,’ Rose smirked.

‘I’ll think of something better,’ Luisa smiled, leaning over to kiss Rose. ‘Thank you, this was a nice surprise.’

‘I’ve always wanted a cat,’ Rose admitted, her hand occasionally brushing against Luisa’s as they petted the kitten.

‘Me too,’ Luisa smiled.

Tiger, awoken by all the attention he was getting yawned softly, opening his startling blue eyes.

‘He looks like you,’ Luisa smiled, stroking the cat under his chin.

‘He does,’ Rose smiled happily. ‘You were right, I am like a cat.’

‘Yes, you are,’ Luisa smiled. ‘You are not taking him as a prop to the Halloween party, though.’

‘But babe!’ Rose protested, but it was no use. Luisa wasn’t going to let her. Their cat and mouse costume was still a huge hit at the block party, even while lacking the actual cat. Which Rose loved to cuddle up with at night, when she wasn’t cuddled up with Luisa that was.


End file.
